a deal of sorts
by badkoifish-aoi
Summary: A naive girl out to find a good source of income was put in a place where others can only imagine, being a road manager for a famous VK band. What will happen if her personality was mix with one of the band members. What if they decided to enter a deal of convenience, will it work for the two of them or backfire in their faces? AOI the GazettE x OC
1. Chapter 1

_based on real events and conversations, but there are some situations that are edited so it will not be entirely the same on that event, ( we may never know... that PERSON might read it...) (='v'=). It is a story of a not so ordinary girl, a lover of music and extrovert who will journey to a new place and experience the most complicated time of her life, involving an extrovert boy with dorky attitude, talkative -when he feels like it and well, part of a known band, Aoi. This is the Story of Eru, the girl who went to a deal of convenience with a person whom she had problems reading the personality. What if she suddenly feels drawn to him.. what will she do?

Chapter 1: travelling..

"I, Eru Kurusu, 26 years old from this forsaken place will move to the bright Tokyo lights and try my luck... I need to be on my feet, independence ~ I hear you and I am coming..."

Yes, I'm your typical career girl who loves money and will try any job (as long as it is legal) to earn money. I had been working in a corporate centre who does take call for other countries, but I get bored easily so I went online one day, sent my resume to all online job application I came across.

One day, I received an email from someone named Hanako, asking me to be a road manager of some sort since I know a bit of management and bit of different language. I checked the salary offered, my eyes went wide, they glistened and without further ado, I filed my resignation and said my adieu's to her friends, colleagues and that special someone for me*. I packed my bags that night and booked a flight to Tokyo.

It was my first time to go solo in a foreign land, I had been to places but mostly with my friends and I know I can have this as an adventure. I arrived in Narita Airport half past-five in the afternoon and went directly to the convenience store just below the boarding deck, I decided to make it tight for my budget not until I get my first pay, doesn't matter if I look stingy or not, I do want to have extra money, just in case.

Did I tell you I have a poor sense of direction? I don't know how to distinguish my left from my right, that's why I think I need to save my money in case I get lost, I still have money to go to the Embassy.

I sat on a bench just near the lobby and let my eyes roam around, 'I feel like... I feel like I'm not a complete woman here... girls are pretty... even men are pretty... even prettier than me! crap!'I thought as I took a big bite of the tuna sandwich and sip my juice.

I checked my watch, 'hmmm, I'm still early for about an hour or so...'. I took out a book that I brought with me since I know there will lots of time I will do this waiting. I don't mind waiting, I like waiting, a time for myself, to think, in which I don't normally do.

After a few minutes, I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Ne- are you Eru-san?" Said by a girl with warm brown eyes and warm smile. I nodded and asked ,"how did you recognize me?". She smiled and pointed to paper that somewhat vaguely resemble a print out of my resume. I groaned, " oh yeah... my mugshot..".

She laughed, "I don't think this looks like a mug shot, but you are rather pretty in your picture..." she extended her hand and I took it and shook. "My name is Hanako Ariyama, I am personal assistant in Sony** and PSC**, Eru-san, I'd bet you are dead beat... Let me take you the apartment that the company had set up for you and we can talk along the way". She took a couple of my stuff, "Anou- Hanako-san, please no honorifics on my name, it's okay to call me by my name..." I said smilingly, she looked back and smiled, "well I will extend that courtesy if you do extend it to mine as well.." and we continued to walk going outside the airport.

I spotted a light weight-car that has a driver inside, a lady. Hanako ushered me in and said "Ayako-chan, this is Eru-chan, she will be the new road manager" she smiled happily and she puts my stuff inside the car as well. Ayako gestured her two fingers on her forehead as some kind of salute and I grinned back.

"Ayako-chan is the official PA of Sakai Ryou, the manager to whom you will directly report to, he signed you up for the job since he is getting his hands full from the other bands he was trying to manage, about 6 more, excluding the band that you will be baby sitting" Hanako explained.

When she said baby sit, both she and Ayako laughed. I eyed them curiously. "Don't worry, they are not troublesome..just a bit eccentric..I think..." Ayako said in between snorts. "Well, you get to meet them after two days time... they are bit in a vacation right now, after series of concerts with other bands as well..." Ayako said after she calmed down from her laughing.

Hmmm, I think, baby sitting a couple of band peeps is okay, probably they happened to have a girl member as well that can be a friend, I thought and seriously hoping that they are not like "rowdy, yeah I am rockstar-treat me as a God, worship me and be my sex slave" type of people.

We arrived at white building space that is a bit fancy for my taste, being that I was only a road manager.

I looked at the two girls questioningly, Ayako laughed, "Don't worry, the pay isn't that much...besides, it was the safest bet, since you will be near even just to one band member." Hanako was already unloading my bags and was already starting her way to the steps.

I went to get the other bags and ran after her, Ayako following us behind. Hanako went two more flights until we get to the Third floor, and dropped my bags slowly in front of a door just a couple of doors away from the steps and the elevator.

Hanako pointed to a rather small condominium building just across the block and said, "One of the guitarist of the band lives there.. He wants to live a normal life still, so Manager got him a quite "normal" looking." I looked at the building in front me and went near the railings. 'Probably, they are not that well-known yet...' I thought, boy, was I wrong..

I had the whole day the next day to myself to settle in to my new apartment. I was an bit of nervous, thinking that this would be my first "I'm goin' solo-stint".

I was just putting my books on a little shelf by the window, when I heard somebody screamed, "Aoi, get your fucking ass straight! drinking too much and then crawling because you're too drunk to walk!".

"Hahahaha,at least I am happy!" another guy said.

"Get yourself sober by tomorrow! You don't want to scare the new manager that we have now, do we?".

I looked out the window and found a two guys, one brunette and one raven walking to the building. The raven boy was struggling to keep himself from falling and walking straight while the brunette was practically aiding him in walking.

I shooked my head,'Tsk tsk, drunkards!' and then I heard "Fuck Aoi! you just puked on me! Mimiko* gave this shirt to me! she would fucking have my balls in a platter!"

"Tell her, I'm sorry for shitting on too much alcohol, but don't blame me, MOM! blame Uru, who kept on insisting to drink with him..."

" Well, Uru completely passed out as well, and he even passed out before you! Seriously guys,you need to drink moderately.."

" Thanks mom for bringing me home.. Bye Kai! and say HI to Mimiko for me..." then slamming of the door.

Even before I heard the door slammed as I was already working back on my task at hand and shaking my head,"Early morning drunkards.. such a shame..." .

The curtains of the window where my book shelf was located was slightly ajar. It was directly opposite of another window of the other building.

On the side of my eye, I caught somebody wondering about on the other building, the window slightly ajar.

'Maybe I was just imagining things, there wasn't a half naked man on the window across my apartment building..' I thought. maybe I missed it so much that I am imagining a raven haired man with belly ring leaning on his window and holding a coffee mug with his other hand, such a detailed imagination, I thought so myself.

I did a double take and found that there was indeed a guy standing, looking directly me, wearing a sexy grin. He then winked at me.

I dropped the book that I was holding.

The man slightly lift the mug to me as if he was inviting me to share it with him.

I was so shocked, I shut the drapes of my windows and clutched my beating heart, and then I screamed, "that's...that's... Aoi!"

I woke up the next morning, still in shocked of what happened the yesterday. "Oh my god.. it's Aoi from the GazettE!" as I crossed my apartment to get to the kitchen. I thought to myself, 'They weren't joking when they said that Aoi is a god-in-human-form...'.

Out of curiousity, I glanced to the window, thinking that he might not be there. Curiosity got the best out of me, he was standing there, just like yesterday.

He was wearing a jersey shirt and cotton pants as he held up the coffee mug to me, as if he was inviting me, again.

I glared at him and narrowed my eyes when I saw him smirking at me. I snapped out of my reverie when I found him laughing hysterically and clutching his stomach.

I putted my hands on my hips to let him feel that I don't feel intimidated by him, when i suddenly felt cold from my legs.

I looked down and found out I was just wearing my underwear and fitted sleeveless top that says "fuck off!". I was still in my sleeping attire!

I ran off to my bedroom and close the door shut, "Fucking asshole! I can still hear his laugh from here!"

I was so down in the dumps when I reached the PSC building that morning. I can't get over the fact that "God" saw me in my naked form, well, not really naked... can consider it half-naked.

I saw Hanako waving and urging me to hurry up. I saw her so giddy like a Japanese schoolgirl.

"They're here! Your babies are here!" she exclaimed.

"My what? I'm not married Hana-chan… I think I would have known if I had babies.." I said.

"Oh! I meant the band you're going to handle.." she said sheepishly.

I eyed her curiously. My eyes literally twitching as I stare at her intently, "You like somebody from that band, don't you?"

It's not a mere question, it was more of statement of a fact.

She blushed two shades of pink and averted her eyes from my accusatory ones.

"Of course not! Why should I? As if he would like somebody as ordinary as me..." she said with lowered and depressed voice.

I looked at her and smiled. I touched her hand, a normal gesture of understanding and comfort.

Hanako looked up to me and smiled. I nodded, silently saying I will not tease her about it.

She slipped her arm around my arm and dragged me to a room, where I saw Mr. Sakai sitting and talking on his mobile.

He looked up and saw me. He gestured me to come forward.

I suddenly realized that Hanako already left me. I walked and bowed and Mr. Sakai stood up and returned the courtesy.

"Sit.. Do sit down, Ms Eiru.." while gesturing to a chair in front of his table.

"Well I guess welcome to PS Company. I'm your immediate supervisor Ryou Sakai..or you can call me Oyapun, as Uru would often say" he then laughed.

I looked at him and thought 'does this guy often talks to himself a lot?'

I was returned to reality when he started speaking again.

"Well as you know I had been supervising visual kei bands for quite some time now and I awfully handled rowdy boys. Your job description is stated here" as he slipped a file folder in front of me.

He gave a short rundown about what was stated on the contract,"Your job is supervision and direct handling of one my bands. You don't need to worry, I think you can handle those monkeys, you're a tough cookie."

I listened to him and wondered, 'this guy segways conversation a lot..'

"Well, you will be handling their schedules for interviews, public appearances, photo shoots, band practices and events. I will still be checking and approving the schedules first and since I cannot handle personally anymore, you will be my hands-on eye for that group. You need to be mindful that these guys are being watched by the public so they don't need to be the center of scandal. I don't want to hear any dirty rumors about these guys. I want you to KEEP AN EYE on them.. since they don't normally act their age.." he said as he stood up and hand me a pen.

He pointed to the part of the contract where I need to sign my name. "It's not really hard to be with them and befriend them.. They have their limitations but as a manager, you should be able to control them.. Don't be afraid to whip their asses! " Mr. Sakai said, as I signed my name on the contract.

He ushered me to the door and said "Come on, let's meet those monkeys..."

We walked through the hallway until we reached the lounge room near Studio 7. As we stood from outside, I can hear  
voices laughing and burping, and there was even a faint sound of I think.. No, it couldn't be.

" You fucking bastard, the hell! You fart, did you?"

" Smells like rotten beef stew!"

Mr. Sakai banged the door hard just to let them know that we are already outside the room.

* * *

* this special person is the one we are going to base the story and character of Aoi~so yeah, he is a real person alright...and after much deliberation, this PERSON, is off better with Aoi's character than Ryuutaro's introvert personality.. so made some changes.. just small changes...

** i don't own them... wish i did, but i don't

- it will be followed in the few days when Eru meets the playful band and its crazy members.


	2. Chapter 2

After Oyapun banged the door, the laughing and the cursing immediately stopped. He twisted the knob and we went in.

"What the blazing chicken manure, smell is that?" he exclaimed.

Well, it does smell like shit.

He eyed them, trying to sound as fierce as he could.

There were 6 boys inside the room, three were sitting, one has a nose band eating a banana, one small cute blond trying to look calm drinking tea and one brunette guy with a single dimple on his were standing, a honey-blonde holding a plastic cup, one smoking near the window and one hiding a can of air freshner behind his back.

Mr Sakai shooked his head and looked at me, while I pinched my nose.

"Well, sorry about that…" he said.

"Meevs! why are you here?" Oyapun asked.

Miyavi grinned like a maniac and said, "I want to check out the new manager..." He then looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back, still pinching my nose.

"Hmmmm, she's quite a looker huh!" Miyavi added. He then sprayed couple more air freshner and then dashed out of the room.

"You've got a pretty gal on your hands, Gazeboys!" was heard echoing through the hallway.

'Did he just say what I heard him say? Gazeboys? Nah...'

I was in denial.

'These boys are cosplayers!' I thought frantically.

"Well, I think you already guessed the boys that you are going to baby sit are..." Mr Sakai said as he points to the boys left inside the lounge area.

"The guy with the banana, well, that's Reita..." The said guy gave me a two finger salute while still munching his banana.

"They guy who pretends he is calm is Ruki..." Mr Sakai continued.

Ruki putted his tea down and gave a small snort "Eh-heheh"

"The guy with a disability, that's the leader... Kai" pointing to the all-smiling boy. The said boy, when he heard the term disability, you can hear a defensive "what!" coming from him, erasing the smile on his face.

The tall honey-blonde guy came walking to us and tapped my head, "Anata ga kawaii yo..." and smiled.

"Well, that's Uruha.. Uru, have you been drinking again?" Mr Sakai said, scolding the tall boy in front of me.

Uru pouted, "Oyapun is becoming Hulk again!" he said in a lowered voice as he returned back to the comfort of a Sake bottle on the small table and poured himself another drink.

The guy beside the window smoking, put off his cig and turned around, Aoi - grinning evilly at me.

"That's Aoi... close the window! Meev's bad gas is probably gone by now..." Mr Sakai said.

"OI! why is it always have to be me when a bad gas was UNLEASHED! Why can't it be Ruki for a change!" was heard from the outside.

Ruki exclaimed "Nande! I have a refine personality, Meevs!"

Aoi slowly walked up to us, and he gave me a peck on the cheek, whispered, "You are cute.. especially in your pjs..."

I was stunned at what he whispered that I glared at him. He just smiled and returned back to the center and sat on the sofa with the others.

"Well, boys this is Eiru, she is from a different country and she will be your road manager" Mr Sakai said, I bowed to them to show courtesy.

"She's a tough cookie, personality and attitude wise.. Can you tell something about yourself?" Mr Sakai turned to me.

"Well, anou... I am 26, liberal type of person.. I believe in equality of sexes...I have 2 tattoos and 12 piercings though it doesn't show that I am a rock fan by the way I dress..."

" I love blueberry cheesecake and PINK..." I said slowly and unsure what their reaction would be.

I noticed that the only Kai and Mr. Sakai are the only ones listening to me. I glanced around the room to check the others.

Uru was looking at his cup lovingly and then burped. Ruki was staring at his tea cup, lost in his "nothing" box. Reita was now munching a new banana, while pretending to listen and Aoi, Aoi was looking on the window on his side.

I glanced at Kai, and he gave me an apologetic smile. I smiled back and started lowering my tone as I say random stuffs.

" I was a pornstar in my country before, specializing in two to five men gangbangs."

Reita's eyes widen and started to look at me intently.

" I tend to shoplift in malls and I was arrested for it several times."

Ruki looked up to me with a disgusted look on his face.

" I am cat-choker and was a part burn burn dumb blond org."

Uru's drunken state seems to have immediately fade as he looked at me with teary eyes.

I glanced back to Kai and Mr. Sakai who were already stifling their laughs.

" I also have a third eye, I can see and hear ghosts.. I also do seances.."

Aoi fidgeted from his seat and started to sweat profusely.

" You blond-racist! And to think I thought you were cute! I love pussies!" Uru exclaimed, looking at me with hate.

" Ahemm.." Ruki said, interrupting Uru's rant.

" I mean cats! Yes! Cats!"

"And all I have said were all lies. ." and then I smiled.

I heard Reita's loud sigh and he then said, " Here I thought we do have a pornstar already with us!"

Kai slapped the back of his head and shouted, "Hentai!"

Uru jumped up from where he was sitting, hugged and twirled me around, "I take back what I said earlier! You are so cute!"

After Uru twirled me, he putted me down and we started laughing.

" Well, you guys are going to be just fine.." Oyapun said and then he tapped me on the shoulder. He then gave me a bag  
and said, "well, this bag includes the schedule journal, you also have a laptop and a mobile courtesy of the company, and it's for business as well, so you can keep the personal mobile that you have." He then waved at us and then stepped out from the room.

I was left standing in the middle of the room. Uru was still grinning as he looked up on me, I cleared my throat.

'It was getting warmer by the minute' I thought. Uru jumped and putted his arm on me.

"Well, Ei-chan! We'll be good boys and you'll be our mommy!" Uru said while grinning.

I didn't like the sound of that.

Kai stood up and smiled,"gambatte! welcome to the gazefamily.."

*******

The past few days went smoothly. The boys practiced their routines and gig as I scheduled their appearances.

As much as I can muster, I didn't talk to Aoi alone and it does seem he did forget the jammy incident. Well, it was a wishful thinking.

"Ne, mommy?" somebody asked and poked me on the back.

My eyes twitched as I heard the term, mommy. 'Do I even look like I have been married already?'

I turned to face the person poking and calling me mommy. I was planning to glare at the person who was my "supposed-to-be-son".

I saw a toothy grin and sexy piercing eyes, 'Aoi' my mind thought.

He smiled wide and said, "Aren't you a workalholic?" seeing that I was checking their schedule for interview. He picked up the journal, "I see that we have a lot of scheduled interview lined-up."

He putted the journal down and took my mug of coffee, drank from it.

I eyed him as he drank my, take note my, my coffee. He was grinning at me after putting the mug down.

"Why are you here? Aren't you doing something in the studio?" I asked as I return typing to my netbook.

"Everybody went home, the studio practice was a wrapped up. Uruha was worried bout how his mommy so he ask me to accompany you going home" Aoi said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

I tipped my head to the side," I see.. What time is it anyway?" as I stood up and started to collect my things.

"Around half past twelve.." Aoi said as he watched me stuck my things.

I feel that I burdened Aoi, him waiting for me and the need to accompany me home, though I know we're practically neighbours, but still.

"You shouldn't have waited for me. I'm okay going home, you know" as we started to go outside the conference room, where Aoi found me.

"No can do!" Aoi said while opening his stash of cigarettes and took a stick out.

As we reached the lobby, there was a slight drizzle and on the look on Aoi's face, he doesn't like it as he put the cigarette  
between his lips. I fumbled the insides of my bag to search for the umbrella. As I opened the umbrella, he took it from me.

"I'll take that" he mumbled between his lips, extended his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him to share one umbrella.

I can't complain to the closeness that is between us.

It was a bit awkward but I liked the warmness of his body.

We walked through the parking lot and the rain started to get heavy. He opened one side of the car and let me in. He  
jogged around the car, opened his car door and sat in.

He tried his pockets to search for his lighter but touches the stick and it was already wet from the rain.

"Kuso.." he mumbled softly, rolled the window down and threw the wet stick outside.

He rolled the window up and started to ignite the car.

The silence between us was deafening and the rain was also not helping.

I tried to just look at the window and try to think that this, this is not awkward at all and it was just Aoi, one of the band  
members.

"Why so quiet? Are you embarrassed? You don't need to worry, you kinda look cute in your jammies" Aoi said with a hint of mirth from his voice. "If mommies are wearing those kinds of jammies, I don't mind being a daddy" he added.

I looked at him dumbfounded and expecting that, that particular incident was left and pushed thoroughly on the back of his head.

I planned to make a retort to what he said but I found out that I was kinda lost for words.

"I see that you've become speechless, hahaha! That's cute!" Aoi said as he maneuvered the car through the street.

"Rain's getting worse..." Aoi said quietly.

I just nodded.

We stopped in front of my building. He stepped out and opened my door.

He pulled me close, making sure I don't get wet, but by doing so, he became soaked with the rain.

"What the fuck! My mags are even bigger than your umbrella!" he exclaimed as he keep his head dry, not even bothering about his body getting wet and his clothes starting to stick to him like glove.

"Hey! I didn't know that I would need to share my umbrella!" I exclaimed.

As we near my apartment building, I saw Aoi shiver.

Poor boy, he's cold like a kitten in the middle of Antartica.

I know I will regret the statement I just said to him.

"Want to come inside and have some coffee? And probably dry off as well" I asked as I avoid the wide brown eyes that was staring at me.

"Don't stare at me like that! I'm trying to be a good manager here. Don't make it hard for me" I said as I unlocked the  
door and turned on the knob.

Aoi followed me inside and stayed at the foyer as I run to the bathroom, to get him a towel.

I tossed him a towel and he tried to dry himself, to no avail.

"Hmmm, you might get sick.. Take your clothes off" I simply stated.

Aoi looked at me incredously and then gave me on of his sexy grins.

"You know what, it's not what you think. Go to the bathroom and I'll go ahead look for something that can fit you" I said looking at him, wet clothes clinging to his torso and a damp towel on his head, ok I didn't look, I ogled.

Aoi entered the bathroom and exclaimed that he was not thinking of such dirty thoughts, followed by muffled laughter.

After a few minutes, I knocked at the door and and an arm extended. I handed the only loose shirt that I have.

He came out from the bathroom wearing my cookie monster shirt with a towel on his shoulder. He was clutching his wet jacket and long sleeves.

I looked at him while stifling my laugh, "I'm sorry Aoi-san, that's the only shirt I know that would fit you."

Not sounding a bit sorry.

As I ushered him to my kitchen, there was already a mug of coffee on the table.

"Help yourself with the creamer, I'm not really sure if you drink your coffee black.." I told him as I fished out my mobile from my bag.

I sent a brief message to Uruha-kun to thank him for asking Aoi-san in accompanying me home.

There was that awkward silence again between the two of us. We are just taking sneak peeks through our mugs while we drank our coffees.

I felt kinda weird.

After Aoi-san finished his coffee, he stood up from the table and said, "well, I think the rain stopped already.. I can probably go to my apartment now.."

I nodded as I walked to the foyer and he followed. As he opened the door, I handed him my umbrella and added, "just in case."

He smiled and said, "ittekimasu.."

I nodded, "hai, itterashai..." and closed the door.

As I finished washing the mugs, I heard my mobile beeped.

A text from Uruha-kun.

[Uruha:  
Hontou ni? Anou, Eru-chan, gomen-ne.. Demo, I didn't ask Aoi-kun to accompany you.. I just told him that you might be working late...]

I just stared at the message Uruha sent me.

The next morning, we scheduled a late breakfast meeting to discuss the agenda of the next couple of days.

As expected, Kai-sama came first with that addictive smile of his. He sat infront of me and I greeted him.

Next came Uruha and Reita, who are already laughing and gave me some knowing grins. Uruha was suprisingly sober and the smile he gave me, it holds an evil meaning to it.

I can feel it.

Ruki then came after 5 minutes. He seem to woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

His eyes clearly says 'don't ask'.

I handed them each a copy of the outlined agenda. I kept glancing on my watch.

Aoi was late.

After a few more minutes of waiting, I decided to start the meeting even without Aoi-san.

He came bursting through the conference door, "guys! I have the greatest idea for the Gazefamily!"

He totally had too much sugar with his coffee today, well that was I thought.

"Aoi-kun, have you had coffee with too much sugar again?" Kai asked.

Everybody snickered, including me.

Aoi narrowed his eyes at us and said, "No... Since we're family, we need to have a daddy! I appoint myself as a daddy of this family!"

I was drinking my coffee as he stated his greatest idea ever and choked when I heard "daddy".

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"No. I'm serious, if there is a daddy in a family, we will be more organize.." he nodded to himself, affirming his idea.

"And may I ask why should YOU be the daddy?" Kai asked. "I'm the leader so I should be the daddy."

Aoi looked at him and said, "you have a girlfriend, we don't want Mimiko chopping your future short now, do we? Besides, you giggle too much."

Kai pouted.

"How about me! I don't have a girlfriend!" Uruha said all smiling with his hand raise like a student.

Aoi smiled, "That's cute Uru, but you're alcoholic.. Bad example for kids.." as he shook his head.

Uru put his hand down while glaring at Aoi.

"You drink too..." Uru grumbled.

'This is the most idiotic thing ever!' I thought.

"Ehemmm..." Ruki cleared his throat.

"No Ruki, you're short..." Aoi said fast.

"I'll keel you and dump your body in the nearby parking lot.." Ruki mumbled.

"I can be the daddy. I'm manly and don't have a girlfriend. I quit smoking and drink occassionally.." Reita paused as he  
bit his onigiri and glanced at Ruki, "moderate built and height, no offense Ruki-kun.." he added with a smile.

"All of you, go die somewhere.." Ruki mumbled again.

What Reita said didn't register to me since I was staring at the onigiri Reita was holding, appearing miraculously on his  
hand.

Aoi tilted his head and thought for moment.

"You're too horny.." he said pointing at Reita.

Reita was silent for a few seconds and then said, "point taken...".

He then continue eating his onigiri.

I shook my head and "this will be a long day."

well, what do you think? I made some changes and cramp two chapters to make it one. hoping to get reviews for my first fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

That particular conversation had lasted until the boys decided to get some lunch and planned to resume it after they ate.

They started to talk about what they would want to have and where.

"I want fries, can we get some fries?"

"Yeah, then we can add some sundaes as well.. Ahh ice cream.."

The five of them are talking at the same time.

I shook my head and muttered, "kids..."

I spoke to no one in particular saying that they can't go out looking like themselves not unless they wanna get raped on the spot by their fans.

They suddenly stopped talking and looked at me with wide-eyed.

Uruha started to sweat profusely and just shivered at that thought.

"What's wrong Uru?" I asked with concern in my eyes.

"Bad memories.. Just bad memories..." Uru said as Reita tapped his shoulder and said it was ok.

"Hn?" I looked at the five of them to enlighten me about it.

"Uru was almost raped in one of our gigs" Kai said with a sad tone.

My mouth turned slightly 'o'. I looked at Uru with concern.

"Aww, poor baby..." I muttered.

Then the four boys excluding Uruha started snickering.

"He was so drunk! He fell off the stage and the fans started to grab and grope him, but one of the bouncers was able to stop them and he got back up on the stage" Ruki said in between his snickers.

"It's not funny!" Uru said. "I was scared out of my dear life, somebody tried to grope my jewels and I thought, please God I still want to have children.."

Then the other boys started to laugh as Uru sulkily sat on one of the chairs.

"It's okay Uru-kun" as I went near him and tapped his shoulder.

"At least, you still have them attach to you, right?"

He looked at me with a disgust and mouthed, eww.  
I looked at him and pretended to smile innocently.

"Yeah, if not, probably it will go to an auction in Ebay! Magnificent Uru-kun's balls up for grab and we'll start the bidding with 1 Yen!" Reita said with so much enthusiasm that they started to laugh again.

"You're not my friend!" Uru said while continuing to sulk.

"Don't worry Uru-kun" I said as I fish out a notepad and pen.

They looked at me with questioning eyes.

I shook my head, "slow processing of thought?"

"May I take your orders?" I said to them smiling, ready to jot down their order.

I wrote down their orders and asked them the money.

As I went out to through the door, somebody tapped me on the shoulders and said, " I cannot let you go out alone, mommy".

I whirled around and saw Aoi-kun with a Fedora hat and sunglasses.

"And why not?" I asked him with slinted eyes.

"How can you carry all of those bags?" Aoi looked at me squarely.

I thought 'well, he does have a point.. ' so I nodded and we went out to the nearest fastfood chain.

We went to his car and decided to do a drive through which is safer for Aoi.

As we went around the curb of the drive through, I tapped Aoi and asked him to order me an extra sundae on a cone, telling him that I'll be eating it as we go back to the studio.

He eyed me viciously. I grinned and told him that I will not drop a single on his car, if there will be one, I will even lick it dry.

He gave me a malicious laugh at that.

I gave him a mean look saying 'stop that and I mean it'.

We then became silent for about 15 minutes and he then asked, "if you don't mind me asking, did you leave back at home?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "actually there's nobody waiting for me back there.. well, except my family that is.." then proceeded to eat my sundae cone again.

"Don't you ever missed it?" He then asked again.

"Missed what?" I eyed suspiciously.

He then shrugged and didn't say anything more up until we reached the studio again.

Well, we got back from the restaurant and Aoi parked the car.

As Aoi-san opened and helped me carry the bags, when realization hit me, "Ai craappp!".

Aoi-san looked at me confused, "what? what's wrong? did you left something?"

I looked at him square in the eyes and then slumped my shoulders, "we could have asked for the food to be delivered instead..."

Aoi-san looked at me and started to laugh. He shook his head and helped me up. He locked the car doors and proceeded to walk, and me following closely behind.  
I wondered what I said.

We reached the conference where the others were waiting for us. Based on the look of Ruki's face, he seems a little bit angry.

"What took you guys so long? I was thinking you already went out on a date without us and ate all the food that we ordered" Ruki said with a pout.

"Gomen ne, Ruki-kun. There was a bit of a line with the drive thru.. " I said as I bowed. I just heard Aoi grunt.

I gave them their orders and proceed to eat mine as well. I know Ruki sometimes has his own "monthly periods" so I just ignored the rant he gave out especially that Aoi-kun has been a bully to him since early that morning.

I was thinking quite hard about Ruki's sudden outburst when I felt Uruha tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't mind Ruki. He has times that he acts like a diva, but that is only when he is hungry and still sleepy. Don't worry about it... He will forget this by tomorrow, I assure you" Uruha said as he pressed my shoulders and smiled.

I smiled back and said, " I understand Ruki and it's actually fine with me. I don't mind it all..."

Then Uruha grabbed a chair and sat down next to me. He moved his face closer to me and whispered, "Mommy, you said that Aoi-san accompanied you home. Did he do something... I don't know... weird perhaps?"

I raised my eyebrow to Uruha and he just shrugged.

"What do you mean weird?" I asked.

" I am not sure... Maybe like kissed you or something?" Uruha said while trying to look innocent but totally failing at it.

"What are trying to say, Uruha? Of course not, there was no such thing!" I suddenly raised my voice.

The four other boys stopped from eating and looked at me and Uruha. Uruha smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"This is nothing... Go on, continue eating.. " Uruha said.

He turned back to me and smiled. I blushed.

Damn it! I knew it! Uruha was up to something. When he and Reita entered the conference room with their knowing grins, I knew that there was something evil that was bound to happen.

Uruha stood up and resumed his place with Reita, whom he started whispering to and the two started snickering.

I just realized that one of this days, I might kill Uruha.

The afternoon passed with the boys still arguing who will be the father of their so-called family.

For me, I was already against of me being called a mother, and not just any kind of mother. A mother for five rowdy young adults who act like kids.

They were still arguing when I received an email update for Mr Sakai.

I eyed the email and sighed loudly. The argument stopped and all of them looked at me and said in unison, "What?"

I just stared at my screen contemplating what to do regarding the email that was sent to me. I know this was going to happen sooner or later, but I kinda expected it to be the latter.

Kai stepped closer to where I was sitting and peeked through my shoulders to see the email.

"Oh I see, we already got the schedule for the tour.. " Kai stood straight.

'Yeah, this early... I'm still trying to adjust with you guys, being rowdy and a tease everyday of my working life. What far worse can happen to me if I will be travelling you guys 24/7... I think I'm gonna die..." I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still in shock and still contemplating on how I can survive this.. 3 months of touring the whole Japan with these rowdy boys.

I guess most girls will say I am lucky to even work for them but it was a really different case.

I am still adjusting to their personality which changes from time to time.

Besides, you can't say that you already knew the person just by being with them for just a couple of days.

I need to mentally prepare myself for some screaming, a string of curses and few beers and stuff being thrown around as well.

These boys are like brothers, and just like real brothers, they argue and fight with the simplest things. Most of their arguments starts from the songs that they are composing to the food that they would want to eat, from the winner on the video game they just played and who cheated to who has the biggest boobs in Japan.

Being with them in just a few days made me realized several stuffs about them.

I recently found out that Ruki has a DIVA and a "ME""-ME"-"ME" syndrome. He would make sure that he gets what he wants. But you know what, the odd thing was, you can't get angry at him. It might because of his Chibi-ness and random and weird tantrums that makes him so adorable, like a puppy.

I learned after a few days that Kai gets scared by the mention of his fiancee's name. I haven't met her yet. But they say that if Kai is the leader of this band, Mimiko, his fiancee, is his boss. He never goes home late and always make sure that he doesn't smell like cigarettes. I remembered what Uruha told me, Mimiko is super nice and pretty but one hell of a woman when pissed off, Kai will be deprived of sex with her.

Uruha, from what I learned is that he might not talk that much and took things on his own pace but he is highly observant. He always looks around and try to see what the others are doing. He loves his alcohols which is already known by lots but what I didn't know is that, he also keeps a stash of junk foods hidden in every corner of a room, which Reita mysteriously finds.

Reita is not just a pervert but a highly intelligent pervert. He can think of ways on how he will be able to peep on some girl's underwear, sometimes it is scary. Well, he did assure me that he is not going to take a peep on me, since he doesn't want to be chased by some emo psychopath.

I wondered what he meant by that.

I also wondered, with his noseband on most of the time, how can he locate the food stash Uruha hides from them.

And yes, Aoi.

Aoi always has this two side of a coin personality. He might be hyperactive the first few minutes then sulking and having a drama fit the next. They say that he is generous and I can attest to that. He already treated me ice cream, cotton candy and a beer at one point as well. He can be a really good friend up until he will resort in bullying you, which he and Reita is fond of doing, most of the time.

I was contemplating all of this new findings of their personality when Ruki tapped on the shoulder.

He leaned down and whispered that he was sorry for what happened earlier.

I looked up at him and smiled. He really does surprise me at some times.

It might not be so bad after all.

On the first day of the nationwide tour that they will have, I regretted the last thought I had. It was worse than what I expected it to be.

I was asked by Mr Sakai to wake up early and go to the studio, then ride the van and pick up the boys and go back to the studio for all of us to board the tour bus. Sounds easy? Not.

I was already in the van when Ayako-chan greeted me.

"Well, how are you holding up? Are those boys giving you a hard time?" She asked.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Liar" Ayako-chan said and smiled.

I laughed and told her I was serious, even added that they are not giving me a headache yet.

Ayako ignited the car and told me that the line-up of the people we will be picking up will be as follows : Kai-kun, Reita-kun, Uruha, Aoi and then Ruki.

I asked her why are we picking up Ruki last, especially that the place he is staying right now, is really away from the route going back to the studio.

She just replied that I will soon see.

As we near Kai-kun's place, I can already see few sports bag piled up in front of the apartment building and a guy sitting on the porch. The guy was wearing a lose shirt and a jacket, some semi-fitted denim pants and top-sider shoes. When he saw us approached, he stood up and removed his sunglasses.

It was Kai-kun. His hair was in a bed-hair mess which makes look younger than his age. He crumpled his coffee can and threw his waste to a nearby bin.

He then waved at us.

We stopped at the front of the building.

"Ohayou, Ayako-chan to Eru-chan! what a lovely day isn't it?" Kai said and his smile was already reaching his ears.

'What a perky guy so early in the morning!' I thought.

I smiled and got down from the van, proceeded to help Kai load his stuff at the back of the van.

Kai sat in the passenger seat at the front of the van.

I insisted for him to seat at the back, but he declined and said that he was getting car-sick if he sits at the middle or at the back.

I went in the van and sat in the middle. Ayako-chan then drove off to Reita-kun's place.

We got to Reita-kun's place, we saw him already dressed and ready to go. He was wearing a basic sleeve-off shirt, a worn old denim and his trusty old sneakers. He was wearing a baseball cap.

We are already carrying his bags, when Reita stopped to say goodbye to his beloved Keiji and Oscar.

"Now you boys be good while Papa is away... " He said to the two birds who are both oddly looking at him.

"Aunt Mimiko will come here everyday and feed you" he continued.

"Now don't miss Papa so much ok? I'll get back as soon as possible.." Reita said as he petted the two birds' heads.

He then picked up what was left of his stuff and when he was already near the door, he looked back to his pets.

Kai needed to kick him in the butt so he will be forced to go out.

As we were walking back to the van, I looked weirdly at Reita, who looks like he's super worried.

He looked back at me and mouthed, 'what?'

I squinted my eyes and just said,"seriously? you need to do that? like seriously?"

He just grinned and said, "those boys love their Papa... "

"Really now?"

"Of course they do!"

"It seems like they don't... They might be even happier that you will not be going home for a couple of months..." I just grinned at him while saying my thought aloud.

He looked back at me and said, "Don't rub it in..."

I just laughed at Reita-kun.

Reita sat at the third row of the van, he said that he doesn't want his feet cramped and he would want to sleep more.

We then arrived at Uruha's place which was just few blocks away from Reita's apartment.

Kai-kun got out of the van and proceeded to the reception area to ring Uruha's apartment.

No one was answering.

Kai-kun looked up at us and shook his head.

I got down from the van and asked what's wrong.

"He's not answering his intercom... I wonder... Can you wake up Reita and asked for his help?"

I jogged back to the van and shook Reita-kun slowly.

He opened his eyes and just stood up without not needing to tell him that we need his help.

Reita-kun just started to walk to the elevator as Kai-kun and me run after him.

As we were inside the elevator, Reita punched Uruha's floor number.

When we reached Uruha's apartment door. Reita knocked first, a bit loud then he put his ear closed to door to listen for any sounds.

He then shook the door knob but it was locked.

Reita then fished out his keys from his jeans. He squinted at the keys, picked a key and then jammed it to Uruha's door.

It opened.

Reita then looked at us, "very handy if you had all your band member's house key copied.. "

Kai-kun looked at him wide-eyed, and screamed "WHAT THE HELL! Do you know what privacy means?"

But Reita already went inside.

We followed Reita inside Uruha's apartment, and surprisingly his apartment was clean.

We found Reita at the front of Uruha's room. Reita had already posed to knocked but instead, he jumped and kicked the door opened.

My mouth just dropped.

We then followed but then stopped at the door and peeked.

Reita was standing at the side of Uruha's massive bed. There was a soft snore coming from the set of futons on the bed.

Hmmm, surprisingly after Reita kicking the door, Uruha is still sound asleep.

Reita then grabbed the futon and yanked it out.

There laid Uruha, in his sweat pants, just his sweat pants. He was lying on his stomach and his hair was all over his pillow.

Then Reita put his foot on Uruha's butt and shook him.

Uruha just grumbled.

"Wake up, you lazy duck!" Reita exclaimed as he shook his foot again on top of Uruha's butt.

Uruha grumbled again and this time, we were able to hear a clear "Fuck you..." from him.

Kai then spook with his voice sounding really stern, " Uruha, you need to get the fuck out of your bed or we will be late!"

Uruha suddenly opened his eyes and sat on the side of the bed. He looked at Kai and mouthed 'I hate you...'

Kai just smiled at him. I waved good morning to Uruha and Uruha's eyes lit up and he said, "Hey good morning there Pumpkin!"

Uruha got up and shook his hair. He walked past me and Kai as he walked downstairs to his bathroom.

We followed him downstairs and decided to sat down on his sofa as we wait for him to prepare.

I sent a message to Ayako-chan, asking her if there was any convenience store that she can see and if she can buy two bottles of soy milk for Uruha.

We then heard the shower stop and the opening of the bathroom door.

Out came Uruha, butt naked. Reita shouted, "Oi baka!"

Kai then covered my eyes.

I sighed. I feel disappointed.


End file.
